KIRBY X AND SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA WORLD TOUR!
by gojidude2
Summary: When sonic and kirby go on a sugar rush, They decide to switch each other's intro's and get Transformers, Justice League, Gojira, TMNT, And there friends to view them. (my first silly fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Chaos, is all you get from the smash mansion, and Sonic and kirby were the cause of it. 2 speeding blurs, pink and blue was flying in the hall ways knocking into to stuff and people. Toon link got in the way and as a result, got knocked into a wall and went through it! Mario,Wii fit trainer, Mega man, and olimar were watching everything.

"WOW! when this chapter said sonic rush, it wasn't kidding' Mega man said. "OH! i don't get it! all i did was just make them a drink and this happens i'm an idiot!" Wii fit shouts as she places her hands on her face clearly upset. "hey it-a-wasn't your fault we'll find out what happen exactly" Mario stated"i don't think that this is safe for me". Olimar states as he walk off.

(FLASH BACK!) Nega man slips a pound of sugar into Sonic's and Kirby's drink and runs off. Sonic takes a sip and goes insane, same for kirby. (the end)

The blurs proceed on in destroying every thing in sight until Master hand led the both of them into a door. "(sign) insane mascot's these days"He growls. Mean while Sonic and Kirby were now talking like insane people. "NMIGNEONGDNGINPINODNUJNBUJOGONP(what up SONIC!)" Kirby screamed. "NBUGHDUOGBDUOGBDRUOBGNIDGBDUOBGUODBGUOGNBUODNBGOU (JUST CHILLING)! Sonic screamed back but only twice as louder.

This went on and on until there were able to talk proper again. "DUDE WHAT IF WE SWITCHED OUR OWN INTRO'S?!" Kirby shouts at the hedgehog. "I SAY THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Sonic shouts back and that's what happen.

me: More coming soon! SEE YA!


	2. SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA INTRO!

Sonic and Kirby invites everyone to see something. "wii fit, may i ask what did you out into their drink" Marth asked concerned while Wii fit just sank into her seat. "i-a-think you shouldn't talk to her about this she still is upset'. Mario replies to the prince. "ATTENTION!" Sonic screams on the top of his lungs. "I PRESENT THE KIRBY X AND SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA!

(PAGE BREAK!)

Sonic the hedgehog that's the name you should know, sonic the hedgehog HE'S THE STAR OF THE SHOW!, He sticks faster than glue, he has maximum blue, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS THE ONE!

HE COMES RIGHT!, BACK AT YA!

HE COMES RIGHT!, BACK AT YA!

GIVE IT ALL THAT YOU GOT, TAKE A SUPER SONIC SHOT!, HE'LL BLOW YOU AWAY FOR SURE YEAH!

Meta sonic: How can i help you nega man

nega man: i need a monster to clobber that there sonic!

metal sonic: That's what we to best at chaotic!

negadriod: it's really ironic that you always fail!

(trumpet solo)

OH! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!, SAVING THE DAY! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HE'S HERE TO STAY!

Don't be fooled by his form, he'll blow you like a horn!

SONIC SONIC SSSOOONNNIICC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG THE 1! RIGHT BACK AT YA! YEAH! (The end)

Sonic: Perfect! so what you all think?

Kirby: AWESOME!

samus: the fact that it stars you it loses value

sonic: (Gives samus an annoyed look)

Selda: What i want to know is this really needed

Sonic: YOU BET!

everyone: (Groan)

sonic: WHAT?! at least i have i have a show!

mario,pikachu,link: HEY!

Shadow: (Turns to link) YOUR SHOW WAS THE LEGEND OF SHIT!

Rosalina:(eyes widen) anyway, what Selda's means that you have enough shows to last you a lifetime

sonic: I don't see a problem with that.

Kirby: (Shoves sonic out if the way) MY TURN!


	3. KIRBY X INTRO!

kirby: TIME FOR A KIRBY SENSATION! THE NUMBER ONE TOPIC ON THIS CONVERSATION!

Mario: Really kirby this is retarded.

kirby: DON'T CARE!

(page break!)

GO GO GO GO GO GO GO HAVE A BLAST!, HAVE A BLAST! HAVE A BLAST FROM THE KIRBY SENSATION!, inhaling at the speed of sound, coolest puffball around, got him in a situation, stuck in This conversation! Without any explanation!, no time for relaxation!

kirby: EVEN FOR THE KIRBY SENSATION!

DON'T-DON'T-DON'T-DON'T-DON'T-DON'T BITE!, JUST FIGHT! JUST GO GO GO GO G-g-g-go go!

(guitar solo!)

KIRBY! he's really done!

KIRBY! he's number 1!

KIRBY! he's coming next, SO WATCH OUT FOR KIRBY X! HAVE A BLAST (KIRBY!) HAVE A BLAST (KIRBY!) HAVE A BLAST BLAST BLAST FROM THE KIRBY SENSATION! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!

KKKKIIIIRRRBBBYYYYX! HAVE A BLAST!, HAVE A BLAST BLAST BLAST KIRBY X! (the end)

kirby: Well anyone?

sonic: TO COOL!

peach: Think a hate the word blast now

kirby: But it was a blast right?

peach: PLEASE DON'T SAY IT AROUND ME ANYMORE!

kirby: but-

peach:WHAT?! CAN'T HEAR YOU!

toon link: I think i found my next target for April's fools day

Mario: (sign) I-a-hope you all die in a car crash

Link: Well that was dark.


	4. GET READY KIRBY AND SONIC!

"What's wrong everyone we don't get it?" Sonic and Kirby asked at the same time. Samus stood up. "WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW TELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY GIVES A DAM!" Samus screamed on the top of her lungs. Everyone gasped as kirby and sonic looked at each other. "sonic" Kirby said quietly, "yes" sonic replied.

"PACK YOU BAGS WERE GOING ON A KIRBY X AND SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA WORLD TOUR!" Kirby shouted at the hedgehog and just like that the ran to there rooms and got packed and was about walk out of the door until Wii fit stop them. "STOP! PLEASE! think about what you 2 are about to do!" She shouted. "your right, kirby began. CUS WHERE GONNA TAKE WHAT YOU SAID AND THROW IT RIGHT BACK AT YA!"

Wii fit trainer fainted and Sonic and Kirby were off on there KIRBY X AND SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA WORLD TOUR!

me: these chapters are real short sorry about that. anyway SEE YA!


	5. SONIC AND KIRBY TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!

Sonic and Kirby were on the planet cybertron, "Okay i know Optimus and his gang is here". Sonic stated with his hands on his waist. Kirby didn't respond. "uh kirby?" Sonic asked confused but only for Shock wave to kick him, knocking him into a Cybertronian building. "Leave Cybertron at once!" Shock wave shouted.

Sonic looked and Kirby, and Kirby did the same. "you ready?" "as long as the shit whole ripoff pac man isn't here,always!" Sonic and Kirby dashed to Shock wave, who was shooting lasers at them. "SONIC SPIN BALL!" Kirby shouted. "you say it you got it!" Sonic formed a spin ball and kirby whacked the spin ball with all his might.

"TAKE THIS!" Sonic shouted as he rammed into Shock wave's face, knocking him into the ground. "YES! now let's find Optimus" Sonic stated. "no need fellow friend, there already here." Kirby replied as a red semi truck, A yellow car, a t-rex , and and a pink car transformed into robots, reviling optimus prime, bumblebee, Grimlock, and Acree.

"HEY HEY guys we gotta show you something!" Sonic shouted. "sonic, what are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked. "That's not important we need to find Shock wave." Grimlock stated.

"No need me and Kirby took good care of him." Sonic replied while looking at Kirby. "Wait? you defeated Shock wave, care to explain how and why your here?" Acree asked with her hands on her hips. "SURE!" Kirby yelled like a lunatic. Optimus just signed. "i should stop making deals with these psychopaths" He said.

After Sonic explained, Kirby showed then there intro's. "So what did you think?" Sonic asked the Auto bots" "neat" Bumblebee said "not bad" Optimus said "how cute" Acree said giggling. "Hey when is TFRODS coming out?" Grimlock asked. "JUNE! thanks see ya!" Sonic and Kirby shouted as they ran off.

"So my blue friend were to next?" Kirby asked the hedgehog. "TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!" Sonic shouted.

me: Silly Sonic and Kirby anyway, SEE YA!


	6. THE SONIC AND KIRBY LEAGUE!

Sonic and Kirby are now at the real world. (NOT PLANET NINTENDO!) "Okay! if i was a super hero where would a be?" Kirby asked himself. "Over there fighting lex luthor." Sonic pointed out and he was right. Lex luthor vs Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, And Batman. Superman punched Lex luthor, But he pulled out some Kryptonite.

Superman Screamed in pain. "HAHAHA YOU ALL BETTER GIVE UP, OR CLARK GETS IS!" Lex luthor shouted. The other 3 hero's had no choice but to stop A lot of the people there were in panic. "Uh oh! there into trouble!" Sonic shouted. "you know that his means?" Kirby asked. "TIME FOR THE AWESOME SONIC AND KIRBY LEAGUE!" They shouted which got everyone's attention.

"What the sonic here!" A person shouted. "Kirby in real life!" A woman shouted. "WTF" Batman said. Sonic and Kirby flew fast to Lex Luthor, Forming blue and pink blurs. "GAME'S OVER LEX LOSER!" Sonic shouted as he and kirby did an epic punch at Lex luthor at the same time ending the battle.

"A little present to you superman!" Kirby shouted as he used is Hammer and whacked the Kryptonite far away. "thank you fellow hero's what can i do for you". Superman asked.

"We would like to-" Sonic paused because the was a loud growling sound. It was Wonder Woman's stomach. "Can it wait, that battle kind of work up and appetite" Wonder Woman said placing her hands on her stomach, as it growled loudly. "Fine!" Kirby replied angrily. After they ate (superman payed for sonic and kirby) Sonic this time showed the Justice League their intro's.

"well?" Sonic and Kirby said at the same time. "jive" The justice league replied at the same time to. "THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH BY!" Sonic shouted as Kirby hoped on Sonic's back and took off. "they came all the way here, just for show us some intro's" Batman stated. "i really feel sorry for those guys, i think that the asshole plumber is behind of this". Wonder Woman said Angrily.

me: Well this turned out well anyway like all ways, SEE YA!


	7. SONIC AND KIRBY, KING OF THE MONSTERS!

Our cotton candy duo were still at the real world, But this time there were at japan. "LOOK GOJIRA SKY HIGH!" Kirby shouted. And there he was, Gojira KING OF THE MONSTERS! Gojira was destroying everything, People, Buildings, Etc. "WE HAVE NO WAY OF FIGHTING HIM, HE DESTROYED ALL OF OUR WEAPONS AND UNITS, WERE DOOMED!" A troop said.

A unit of tanks fired at the monster. It had no effect but the rampaging reptile only smirked. "idiots" He said as he shot his fire breath at the tanks blowing the up and creating a large explosion. Gojira all ready destroyed much of japan, So sonic treated this like crisis city along with kirby. "LOOK THERE HE IS!" Sonic shouted.

Gojira spotted the chief Mang tonaka, they chief of japan and his daughter, Diana. "OH NO!" Another troop shouted. "THERE'S GO TOKYO GO GO GOJIRA!" Kirby shouted as everyone stared at him. "what?" The puffball replied.

"really?" Sonic asked annoyed, he was starting to come back to his senses until a drink some how fell from a plane the Gojira rip off 1 of it's wings and got sonic hyper again. "DGBUSBGUOBGUOERSBGUOSTGBUOTBGUO! (KIRBY WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO)! Kirby looked at the insane hedgehog.

"i think you need to sit this one out". Kirby replied. Gojira ready his fire breath, The daughter was crying her eyes out, Everyone looked in complete shock until. "HEY! HEY! GOJIRA! OVER HERE!" Kirby shouted at the top of his lungs. Gojira stopped and looked at the puffball. "who the hell are you!" Gojira asked. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER!, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YA!" Kirby shouted as he played his and sonic's intro's.

"SO! how was it!" Kirby asked "get the fuck out of here" Gojira said coldly and bitterly.

Me: Well Gojira always was a monster of few words SEE YA!


	8. TEENAGE SONIC AND KIRBY NINJA'S!

Sonic and Kirby were once again, Still at the Real world but this time New York. "Ah good old new york!" Sonic said feeling the wind in his hair. "Yep, NOW LET'S GO FIND US SOME NINJA TURTLES!"! Kirby shouted eagerly. Sonic was running with his great speeds, While kirby flew on his warp star.

"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!" Sonic shouted. The lean mean green ninja team were fighting the shredder and ninja's. "GIVE UP NOW SHRED HEAD!" Leo shouted as he ran up to shredder and kick him in the face, But shredder countered by punching Leo and grab him by the leg and threw him into a wall. "YOU PUNY FREAKS CAN'T STOP ME!" Shredder shouted.

"oh boy" Kirby stated. "Come on!" Sonic shouted. "Wait! Let's go find some weapons" Kirby said as the hedgehog nodded. 10 minutes later Kirby had a Black bandanna, With an star rod as his weapon.

Sonic had a White bandanna with a pocket knife. "WHAD UP!" Kirby shouted everyone turned and looked at the cotton candy duo. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU 2 SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Shredder asked angrily. "AWESOME! mine favorite gaming mascot's in real life!" Mikey shouted. "Donnie, did you do something." April asked. "Nope" Donatello replied.

"WERE THE TEENAGE SONIC AND KIRBY NINJA'S!" Sonic and Kirby shouted at the same time. "WTF" Shredder said. "GO SONIC! GO KIRBY GO!" Sonic and kirby shouted. Kirby Used his star rod and Smacked away 2 Ninja's, While Sonic used his speeds and Kicked a Ninja in the balls. "TIME FOR FATAL DEFEATS!" Sonic shouted as he stabbed his knife into Foot Ninja (NO BLOOD!)

Sonic and Kirby continued to beat the shit out of the Ninja's until Shredder was left. "This is real Fucked up" Shredder said. "NOT AS FUCKED UP AS THIS!" Raph shouted as he did an epic punch into shredder's face. Shredder fell off of a building and the battle ended. "uh? thanks" Leo said to the Cotton candy duo. "Don't mention it" Kirby replied.

"Why are you here" April asked. "FOR THIS!" Kirby shouted as he pulled out their Intro's. "neat isn't it?" Kirby said. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Mikey shouted. But everyone else was dumbfounded. "BY WE GOT TO GO!" The cotton candy duo shouted.


	9. SONIC AND KIRBY TALES!

Sonic and Kirby now at the cartoon world, They stumbled upon a house. They peeped inside to see TOM AND JERRY! Tom had a baseball bat as he tried to hit Jerry with it, Jerry dodged as he Ran away with Tom hot on his heels. Jerry ran back inside to his small house. Tom didn't see that and he smashed into it. Tom's face as shaped like a circle.

Tom quickly shook his head. Kirby and Sonic busted into the door. "WHAT UP TOMBOY!" Sonic shouted to the car. "HEY HEY JERRY!" Kirby shouted to the mouse.

Tom and Jerry looked at each other in complete shock. "WE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Sonic said. Sonic and Kirby showed that Cat and Mouse duo their intro's. "Any thoughts?" Kirby asked. Tom and Jerry had WTF faces. "Well BYE!" Sonic shouted as he and Kirby walked off.

me:This was a bonus episode SEE YA!


	10. SONIC AND KIRBY 10!

Still in the Cartoon world, Sonic and Kirby wanted to see Ben 10. They finally saw him and rook. "HEY BEN!" Sonic shouted. But little did he know that Ben just saved the world from an alien invasion. "REALLY?! MORE ALIENS!" Ben shouted as he Turned into Four arms.

"WHOA! CHILL WITH THAT!" Kirby shouted but to late. Four arms beat the shit out of them. Meanwhile Sonic and Kirby were walking out of the hospital (Kirby had a black eye, while Sonic had a broken arm) with Gwen (Gwen is based of off Ben 10 onniverse, but she still has her Ben 10 alien force look) "I'm real sorry about that" Gwen said to the 2 beaten up hero's.

"it's really hard for me to believe that when i fell down the stairs and you didn't noticed what so ever". Kirby said annoyed. "hehehe sorry got really hungry" Gwen said rubbing a hand on her back. Sonic and Kirby looked at each other. "I think were done here goodbye" Sonic said as he and Kirby went in the portal back to Planet Nintendo.

me: Poor sonic and Kirby!, Will they got out of the sugar rushes,looks like soon enough SEE YA!


	11. TO POPSTAR SONIC AND KIRBY!

Sonic and Kirby were back at their home world, They enjoyed everything that happened. (despite the Ben 10 issue). "Well looks like this is the End of our Kirby x and sonic right at ya world tour". Sonic said sadly. Kirby signed. "WAIT!" He shouted. "what?" "LET'S GO TO OUR HOME WORLDS!, IF WE SHOW OUR FRIENDS OUR INTRO'S THEY WILL GO INSANE!" Kirby shouted.

"YOUR RIGHT!" Sonic said eagerly. "HE WERE GO!" Sonic shouted as he and Kirby took off. The invited everyone from their worlds to kirby's world, Popstar. "What would sonic want here, i thought that he was in Smash bros?" Tails asked. "I don't know, but i just wanted to see my son again!" Mrs hedgehog giggled to herself.

"Tiff what do you think what Kirby is gonna show us?" Tuff asked his sister. "Wish i knew Tuff" Tiff replied. "ATTENTION SONIC HERO'S!' Sonic shouted. "Please don't start that" Shadow replied. "Anyway, ME AND KIRBY PROUDLY PRESENT, THE KIRBY X AND SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA INTRO!" Sonic shouted as he played the intro's.

After Sonic showed everyone one the intro's he asked. "So?" Sonic asked. No one replied. but Mrs hedgehog said. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!" She shouted angrily.

"what now?" Sonic a matter of second's, it was Chaos. "THAT'S IT I GONNA KICK THAT PLUMBER ASS!" Meta knight shouted furiously. "Meta, i don't think that's a good idea" Kirby replied worriedly. Sonic and Kirby watched as everyone marched to find and kick Mario's ass. "Kirby" Sonic said quietly. "yes" Kirby replied back.

"I think this kirby x and sonic right back at ya tour is over, permanently" Sonic said. "agreed" Kirby replied.


	12. ROAD TO SMASH BROS!

Sonic and Kirby walked back to the smash mansion sadly. They were greeted by Wii fit and Mario. "what wrong?" Wii fit asked worriedly. "we don't want to talk about, and mario you better start running like twice as fast as me". Sonic replied. Wii fit raised an eyebrow. "why?" Mario asked.

Sonic pointed to an fumed crowd off people. "Alright guys what's-a-wrong?" Mario asked the angry mob. "KICK HIS FAT ASS!" ,meta knight screamed as the crowed charged to the plumber. "MAMA MIA!" Mario shouted as he took off. Wii fit eyes widen in complete shock as The plumber ran for his life.

Bowser and Nega man happened to be there and saw the madness. "What the fuck" Nega man said while Bowser laughed his ass off. "OM MY GOD! THIS IS GOLDEN!' Bowser shouted as he took out his camera and begin filming.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Sonic and Kirby were at Sonic's and Wii fit's room. Sonic sank into his couch, watching TV, And kirby frowned. They were both sad. "Listen Kirby" Sonic said to the puffball. "i just want to thank ya, for everything". "thanks and there were some moments, that were quite fun" Kirby said as he pulled out a cane and a top hat, while sonic did the same.

"WERE OFF ON THE ROAD TO SMASH BROS!, WERE HAVING THE TIME OFF OUR LIVES!" "take it hedgehog!" Kirby shouted. "were quite a pair of partners, just like Thelma and Louise,'cept your not 6 feet tall". Than kirby began. "Yes and you didn't have a dick" "Give it time" Sonic said quickly.

"WERE OFF ON THE ROAD TO SMASH BROS!", WE'RE CERTAINLY GOING IN STYLE!" Sonic began to sing solo. "i'm with a jackass who rants on Pac-man" "HOW DARE YOU!" "At least that mine games don't get 15 hate video's". "oh troll jokes" Sonic asked bluntly. "WE'VE TRAVELED A BIT AND WE'VE FOUND, LIKE PIKACHU TO NEWPORT!, WE'RE SMASH BROS BOUND! Pikachu just happened to hear that while walking. "what the-"

"Insane travel conditions huh kirby?" sonic asked "First class than no class!" kirby replied "Whoa, careful with that joke, it's an antique" Sonic said quickly.

"WE'RE OFF ON THE ROAD TO SMASH BROS!, WE'RE NOT GONNA STOP TILL WE'RE THERE"! "Well maybe for a chilidog" Sonic said quickly. "what ever dangers we may face we'll never fear or cry!" Sonic said with a serious face. "That's right Sonic!, until a syndicated fox will never let us die Please!"

"WE'RE OFF ON THE ROAD TO SMASH BROS!, THE HOME OF THAT OLD SAKURAI!". "Sonic began to sing solo again. "we may pick up some female mascot's and picnic on the grass". Than Kirby sang solo. "We'd tell you more, but we would censors on Pac-man ass!" "Really?" Sonic asked annoyed.

Both sang in a union again. "WE'VE CERTAINLY GET AROUND!, Than Sonic and Kirby began so sing fast. LIKE THE DUMBASSES WHO THINK THAT MEWTWO'S COMING BACK BUT THAT'S NO WAY THAT'S HAPPENING!" " WE'RE SMASH BROS BOUND!" Sonic and Kirby were singing fast again "OR A GROUP OF PEOPLE GOT PISSED OFF AT BRAWL AND MADE PROJECT M!" "WE'RE SMASH BROS BOUND!. (THE END!) Sonic and Kirby laughed while Everyone (but mario of course) was peaking out of there door.

"Pick up some female mascots? i like to see them try" Samus said bluntly, with her hands on her hips. "Did Kirby just call me a syndicated fox" Fox asked. Boom sonic appeared.

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER WRAP!" Boom sonic shouted.

Me: THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING ME SUPPORT ON THIS FANFIC LIKE ALWAYS SEE YA!


	13. REVIVED FROM THE DEAD!

Me: Hey guys! I'm Gojidude2 along with Wii Fit, Mario, Mega Man Kirby and Sonic!

Wii fit: Hi everyone!

Sonic: What up guys!

Kirby: HEY HEY!

Mario: Let's-a-go!

Mega man: Happy Easter!

Me: So i have decided to revive this fanfic from the dead to tell you all that i had Changed the season 3 opener for GOJIRA VS BOWER! MONSTER OF MONSTERS! And change it to... KIRBY X AND SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA UNIVERSAL TOUR!

Sonic/Kirby: ALRIGHT!

Wii fit: Oh no!

Mario: Mama mia!

Mega Man: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Me: So i'll explain the plot line. A vast race of Aliens actually Love Sonic and Kirby's intro's, So the invite the Super Smash Brothers to stay with them for a week at The tropical Resort from Sonic Colors! Here, i'll be creative on what the smashers do while at the resort. And the best part is that Mario wont have to spend 3000 dollars on vacation!

Mario: You sold me there!

Wii fit: (Glares at Mario with her arms folded)

Mario: What?

Me: But don't worry, i'll just move GVB Monster of Monsters for Season 4 so until then, SEE YA!

Wii fit: (Closes eyes and laughs nervously) By everyone!

Mario: Now i-a-can finally by that 500 dollar soda fountain i-a-always wanted.

Sonic/Kirby/Mega Man: AWESOME!


End file.
